The Chaac
by mkusenagi2
Summary: It Begins. The Black Road has opened.


The Chaac

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-11-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Francisco Luis Velasco's wonderful  
concept either.

12-21-2012

Xibalba… The Black Road opened over the Earth as it aligned with Sagittarius and Galactic Center…

Energy poured through.

Things… to put it mildly… _changed_.

Magnetic storms swept the Earth as did quakes. Central and South America were totaled. Along with the rest of the World…

New states and old arise from the ashes…

The Gods of The Underworld begin to watch _Their_ game unfold…

12-21-2024  
The Yucatan Jungle

The Hypertrain flew over the green…

Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable were looking at the greenery below as it flew by their window…

Both were thinking about what they'd seen while their parents talked about their attempts to help the New Mayan Empire's citizens…

Kim slyly looked at her BF… and inwardly smiled at him. 'He's so kind… Sweet too. He stood by me when the Tweebs died… Maybe one day… If only he didn't like those wrestler… what'd he call them… lucha-thingies?' "Ron?"

"Yeah Kim… KP?" he replied as he turned to look at her… his best friend. "'sup?"

"Uhhhh… just thinkin'… 'bout stuff." She smiled.

He smiled back. "You're thinkin' 'bout that guy… the shaman we met in the village." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kim and Ron had wandered off as their parents had tended to the needs of one of several nameless (to them) villages that lay in what had been called Belize. Anne and James Possible had been helping the villagers restore order after several quakes had lay waste to the area.

They had stumbled upon a wizened man sitting outside a one room house…

Several strange statues sat in his yard. They looked familiar somehow…

He waved them in… They looked at each other before they entered… for some reason they knew he was a friend.

He gave them bread and water… and…

"Kinda." She frowned. "Mom and Dad taught me to respect other cultures… but _that_…" she shivered.

"His prophecy thingie…?" he replied.

"Yeah."

"It creeped me out too Kim." Ron puffed out his chest making Kim stifle a giggle. "_You will separate to become mighty… much will be lost… much will be gained… as you travel along the Black Road's path… For you are El Tigre and Chuen… The Leopard and The Laughing Scribe… stay strong… and you shall gain your Heart's Treasure… and The World…_"

She couldn't help it… Kim laughed, then grew somber… "I'm The Jaguar… and you're… The Laughing Scribe? … More like the Silly Scribe…" he grinned and poked her in the ribs… "Pssht. Look at us… we're kids."

"Well ya know what your Dad says…" Ron said with a grin.

"I know, 'Anything's possible for a Possible'…" she grinned.

A gentle hand clasped her shoulder. Kim looked up into Anne Possible's eyes. "Kimmie… don't be in such a rush to dismiss something you don't understand… Before 'the event' everyone thought the Mayan predictions of disaster and change were… well… myths."

"Sorry Mom."

"Your Mother's right Kimmie-cub… before it happened… the world was a different place… Now…" James said thoughtfully. "It's _changed_."

"You're so right." Eli Stoppable said. "Now we have miracle workers and… demons walking amongst us…"

Kim looked at Ron and then her Dad. "Uh Daddy…? Aren't there ban…"

"BOOM!"

Chaos reigned as the train dropped like a stone…

-

Voices… Light.

Darkness.

A Jaguar howled at her. "Be Strong!"

She flew, fell, tumbled down a dark road…

Several faces with glowing eyes stared through her…

"Be Ready!" they roared as she saw Ron…

Light flared as she and Ron were merged with two beings.

A Jaguar… and a Monkey.

Darkness.

Kim came to…

Weeks later…

In the Middleton Medical Center ICU…

"Kim?" she fuzzily heard.

"Mom? Ohhh… my head." Her eyes flashed open. "Mommy… what happened? Ron… Daddy." Strong arms hugged her tightly.

Anne looked at her daughter.

Kim knew that look.

She'd seen it when her brothers had died from the plague.

"I'm sorry. Bandits shot down the train. James… and…" Anne babbled as she looked into Kim's eyes.

They wept.

-

Earlier…

Ron woke. Something was dragging him by the scruff of his jacket…

He woke to snarling… and screams as a black jaguar defended him from bandits.

He passed out from the pain.

Light warmly caressed his face.

His eyes cracked open.

He saw a smile.

"Rest my friend." A raven haired, deeply tanned, solidly built man said. "You are safe here."

Young eyes roved and settled on their savior. Knowledge lit. "You're… El Charro… the luchador!"

"Si amigo… and you are?" Charro asked him.

"Ron…" he tried to remember. "Can't remember… anything else."

"rrrRgh!" came from the foot of his bed.

Ron shot up and backed away… he looked into the eyes of the black cat that stared at him… and relaxed. For some reason he knew the cat liked him.

"Ah! He's awake!" Charro said. "If it wasn't for him I'd never have found you."

He said as the cat jumped on the bed and stood over Ron… then bumped his head before he curled up next to Ron and fell asleep. "He chased away the banditos that were trying to harm you… he watched over you like a brother." Charro said as he rose, poured Ron a cup of water. "Get some rest. I'll bring some food for you in an hour."

"Yes Sir."

TBC


End file.
